


McCree | Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Daddy Kink

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: My 8th Kinktober prompt for 2019
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508429
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	McCree | Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly but surely getting all of these moved over here! It's a process LOL
> 
> (My fave thought is that, depending on how canon compliant you wanna go with this fic, Jesse McCree is a 17 year old gangbanger who thinks he's a daddy dom and it's laughable)

Heavy boots sounded on the steps outside, and you hated the way your heart picked up. You were curled up on the bed in McCree’s trailer. A rush of cold night air followed him in, but he shut the door behind him quickly when he saw you. Naked, but wrapped in a blanket, you were making your way through an old book he had lying around. He eyed you for a moment as when he came in, removing his hat and gun belt to hang by the door.

You watched him over the top of your page as he stoked the fire a little bit and slumped into his usual chair. It was a raggedy old thing, but surprisingly comfortable. Jesse tipped his head back and let out a long sigh. You could understand that feeling.

He had mentioned that the gang was riding out today to take care of some business. You knew better than to ask what kind of business required the full arsenal that you saw this morning. They had been gone since, and the silence was comforting. Only a few people were still in the gorge, so you ventured out to grab some things and go for a walk. You had showered when you got back to the trailer, decided against getting dressed, and picked up one of Jesse’s books. Night had fallen, and you had lit a fire in the stove to keep warm, waiting for Jesse to return.

He sat quietly for a moment. His eyes lingered on you as you reread the same page over again. Now that Jesse was back, you weren’t able to make any progress.

“Get me a drink and a smoke,” he ordered. You moved instantly, setting the book face down and sliding off the bed to pour a glass of whiskey and grab a cigar. You dutifully cut the end of the cigar and passed it to Jesse. He brought it to his lips as you struck a match to light it with, puffing gently until the cherry glowed bright. You tossed the match into the stove and knelt by his feet to wait.

Jesse downed the whiskey and handed you to glass to put away. You returned to your spot at his feet, watching the reflection of the fire in his spurs. Cigar smoke drifted in the air around you. 

Leaning forward, he grabbed your chin and turned you to look at him. You stared back, waiting for him to give you an order. His gaze was intense, sizing you up, measuring your worth. You had to bend to his will without breaking, and you could never overstep your place. He was the Deadeye, the leader of the Deadlock Gang, and you were nothing. 

“Suck my cock,” he released you, letting his knees fall wide so you could kneel between them. You unzipped his pants and pulled down the waistband of his boxers to free his cock. He was barely hard, but still large in your hands. You took him into your mouth, swirling your tongue over the tip and down the shaft. He began to swell and grow hard, precome dripping over your tongue.

You took it slow, lazily sinking down as far as you could. He relaxed into the chair, otherwise disinterested in what you were doing. This was routine for you, Jesse with a smoke, your lips around his cock.

He relaxed bit by bit as you sucked him off. You could feel the tension in his muscles begin to dissipate. Whatever had been stressing him out the last few days was finally dealt with, and his improved mood gave you hope. The last few nights had been interesting, Jesse throwing you down on the bed and fucking you hard to vent his frustrations, but you always wound up exhausted and unsatisfied when he was through with you.

His fingers twined through your hair, pulling you off his cock so he could look at you. Your eyes were wet with tears, cheeks flushed and lips absolutely wrecked and swollen from being stretched around him.

“Come on up here and ride me, pup.” He dragged you up by your hair, pulling you into his lap. His thumb dipped into your mouth, pressing down on your tongue just to watch you make a mess of yourself with spit and precome.

You tried to straddle his thighs, but your own legs were too short, so you wound up perched awkwardly on his lap as you tried to line yourself up with his cock. He held your hips, slowly pressing you down onto his length. You should have been used to the stretch by now, considering how often McCree fucked you, but it was still enough that you cried out and gripped at the fabric of his shirt as he pulled you down against him.

“Come on, pup, you can take it,” he groaned. “Make me feel good.” Desperate to please, you rolled your hips and sank down farther on his cock. McCree groaned and bucked his hips beneath you. You collapsed forward, breathing in his scent as he filled you. One of his hands splayed over your back in a gesture that was almost soothing.

“That’s it. You know what Daddy likes.” It was more praise than you expected, and it made your head feel light. After several rough nights where you were nothing more than a hole for him to use, any sort of kindness from Jesse felt like a treat. He reached down to stroke you, spreading your wetness with the pads of his fingers. You moaned and ground down harder against him.

“Don’t finish until I say so,” he warned, but he didn’t let up. You did your best to obey as your rode him, trying to find leverage in his lap. You were so much smaller than him that it was nearly impossible to pull yourself up off his cock very far. Still, you did what McCree asked of you.

He helped you, taking your hips in his hands and moving you with strength that should have terrified you. Your hands stayed fisted in his shirt, clinging to him for dear life as he used you.

“Hold on, pup,” he pulled you off his cock and practically threw you to the floor. You landed on your front, catching yourself on your elbows as McCree settled in behind you. He pulled your hips to him and sank back into you in one easy thrust. You cried out.

“Daddy,” you whined, “I’m close.” You didn’t want to come without permission, but you were so desperate after so long, and he felt so good.

“Come for me,” he commanded, and you obeyed without hesitation. You clenched around his cock and cried out. Jesse continued to pound into you ruthlessly. He forced you to a second orgasm, running his hand over your skin as you cried and shook beneath him.

Jesse pulled out and suddenly you were being manhandled again, dragged to your knees and face to face with Jesse’s cock. He didn’t even have to ask; you opened you lips wide and took him as deep as you could, sucking him off until he came down your throat.

“That’s a good pet,” he stroked your hair. You pulled off his softening cock and collapsed onto the floor at his feet. Jesse pulled you into his arms and carried you back to the bed. He picked up your book, marking the page with something he found on the side table and pulling the blanket back over you.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
